Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to non-volatile memories, and more specifically to systems and methods for non-volatile memory that use bi-directional resistive elements.
Description of the Related Art
Memories with resistive storage elements are under development across the semiconductor industry that are geared to replace conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and RAM devices. The resistive memory devices include magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), Resistive random-access memory (RRAM or ReRAM), phase-change memory (PCM), among others. Most of the resistive memory devices are implemented in one transistor/one resistive element or one diode/one resistive element memory cell configurations, which provide minimal cell area but exhibit relatively slow read and write performance (e.g., approximately 30 nanoseconds or more per operation). Thus, resistive memory devices are not a viable substitute for much of the SRAM in a higher performance system where read/write operations occur within a few clock cycles. It is also difficult to produce a reliable one transistor/one resistive element or one diode/one resistive element memory.
Memory cells with one transistor and one resistive element may eventually replace embedded flash on future SoCs, but it is desirable to use these same elements to replace the static random access memory (SRAM) as well. Potentially, less flash would be needed, or the system could use a more efficient architecture, if the ‘fast’ memory such as SRAM was also compact and non-volatile.